The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for retrieval and deposit and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit.
It is known to provide an automated device for retrieval and deposit of an item. In a servive-oriented business, such as a hotel, automobile rental agency, automobile dealership, or automotive vehicle repair shop, the ability to retrieve or deposit a door actuator, such as a key, at the customer""s convenience is a valuable asset.
For example, a customer leaves their vehicle and its key at an automotive vehicle repair shop, in order to receive a service, and then retrieves the key and vehicle after the service is complete. It is desirable for the customer to have the ability to either drop off the vehicle or retrieve the vehicle at their convenience. However, the customer""s schedule may not coincide with the business hours of the automotive vehicle repair shop. To accommodate the needs of their customers, automotive vehicle repair shops frequently provide an externally located after-hours drop box, allowing the customer to drop the vehicle off and deposit the vehicle keys within the drop box. A disadvantage of an after-hours drop box is that its use is limited to dropping off the vehicle, and not retrieving the keys and locating the vehicle.
An automated device for dispensing a key provides a customer with access to the key at their convenience. One example of an automated key dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,829 to Dellicker, Jr., and dated Dec. 22, 1992. Dellicker, Jr. ""829 discloses an automated key dispenser that includes a housing for storing one or more racks. Each rack includes a plurality of moveable pins arranged in a horizontal and vertical array and in one plane. A key hangs from the pin. An awning-shaped cover positioned over a row of pins has two functions, to operatively deflect a key being released, and to operatively retain a stored key on the pin. This automated key dispenser suffers the disadvantage that the released key may become tangled with or dislodge another stored key in a lower row as it drops, since the keys stored on the rack are arranged in one plane. Another disadvantage is that the awning-shaped cover integrally retains the key on the pin. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a methodology and apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit that provides for the retrieval of a key without disturbing another key stored within.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit that has the keys arranged so that the key being retrieved does not interfere with another stored key.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of automated key retrieval and deposit.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a method and apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit. The apparatus includes a housing and a key storage rack assembly positioned within the housing, wherein the key storage rack assembly includes at least one key storage rack. The automated key retrieval and deposit apparatus also includes a key holder for holding a key to be retrieved positioned on the key storage rack, and a key holder actuating mechanism operatively connected to the key holder, for slidably actuating the key holder between an extended position for holding the key to be retrieved and a retracted position for releasing the key to be retrieved. The automated key retrieval and deposit apparatus further includes a generally planar cover pivotally connected to the key storage rack and actuatable between a closed position and an open position, wherein the cover in the closed position exerts a force on the keyholder to retain the key on the keyholder.
The method includes the steps of placing a key to be retrieved on a key holder within the automated key retrieval and deposit apparatus by an operator, and storing an access code identifying the key holder in a controller operatively connected to the key holder by an operator. The method also includes the steps of entering an access code into the controller by a user and determining if the entered access code is the same as the stored access code. The method further includes the steps of releasing the key to be retrieved from the key holder identified by the stored access code, if the entered access code is the same as the stored access code.
One advantage of the present invention is that a method and apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit is provided that allows a key to be deposited and securely retained within the apparatus. Another advantage of the present invention is that the method and apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit allows for retrieval of a particular key, if a predetermined condition is satisfied. Still another advantage of the present invention is that a key being retrieved from the apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit does not contact another stored key during retrieval. Yet still another advantage of the present invention is that the method and apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit is interactive with an operator or a user. A further advantage of the present invention is that the method and apparatus of automated key retrieval and deposit only allows the key to be retrieved if a predetermined condition is right to release the key.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.